Love
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: The first story is called love than its one shots about Bellas life after Love. ON HOLD 5/6/13
1. Love

Love?

(Bella's pov)

Was this really love between Edward and I or an obsession. I say how he looked at me like a piece of meat. Whenever we kissed he would just barely touch my lips. Edward didn't know but when he left, Carlisle stayed behind. Carlisle loved me like a real man would. He never looked at me like a piece of meat; he looked at me with love in his eyes. He never got mad with my decisions. As time passed I figured out I loved Carlisle not Edward. But Edward came back and I couldn't love Carlisle with Edward around. My heart ached every time Edward kissed me in front of Carlisle and his eyes showed pain and torture. Edward asked me to marry him. I agreed just because Edward would have got mad if I didn't. Now here I sit on our honeymoon getting sick. I was afraid, I was pregnant and Edward didn't know. How would I tell him? "Bella sweetie are you ok?" Edward asked. "No" I cried. Edward burst through the door. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm Pregnant" I cried. "You're getting rid of it" he said. "No Edward" I screamed as I got up. He slapped me across my face. "I'm going for a hunt when I come back we're getting that thing out of you!" he yelled as he ran out the door. I got up and went to the bedroom.

(2 hours later)

Edward came in with some other people. "Hello Bella I'm Caius, I'm a doctor I just want to take a look" "No" I sobbed as I went into a fetal position protecting the baby. "Guys out to the hallway I need to speak with you. " Caius said.

(Caius pov)

"Edward what did you do to her?" I asked kind of annoyed. "I told her to abort it" He growled. "Edward I won't abort it this is the only case like this, it could be special." I hissed. I could see why she was scared of me. That poor dear, thinking I was going to kill her baby, I would never do that. "Brothers" I growled as I walked back in. They held Edward back so I could speak with her by myself. I walked towards her and fear was in her eyes. She whimpered as I sat next to her.

(Bella's Pov)

Caius walked back in. I whimpered as he sat next to me. "Shh Bella I won't hurt your baby, I promise I'm not like Edward" He said. I looked in his eyes and all I saw was honesty. I nodded my head and laid down on my back. He took his cold hands and placed them on my belly. "If anything hurts tell me" He said as he pressed down. I whimpered. "Ok sweetie, its ok, the baby feels about two months. But I will have to do a scan to see." Caius said. "I'm going to run and get some supplies, I'm going to take care of you until you have this baby" he said with a soft smile on his lips. He left and Edward stormed in with a blonde who had medical tools. "Say good bye to baby" he cooed as he injected me and I was out.

(5 hours later)  
I got up and I realized what happened. He killed my baby. I started to cry. There was a little piece of paper. On the outside it read _Bella. _I opened it. There was a small letter.

_Bella._

_I__ never loved you; I just loved your blood. I loved Jane. Your baby was a little boy. He's dead now, have fun little fragile human, Carlisle will probably find you soon_

_Goodbye _

I started to cry again. I had enough food for me for a few weeks.

(Alice pov) (3 days after the abortion)

I gasped at what I saw. Edward killing a baby! Bella's baby. Why did Carlisle have to leave? "Emmet! Jasper! We're leaving its Bella, I had a vision Edward killed Bella's baby; I wish I would have seen it before but I didn't. Bella is really upset. It's been three days she's been by herself. She looks horrible." I yelled as I got my bag and ran to the car. Emmett and jasper were already there. MY ell went off right as we started driving. "Alice Dad and I are going to be gone longer than we thought we will be home next week hopefully dad ran into some old friends of his" Rose said. "Ok I'm taking the boys on a little vacation" I said. "Ok bye" Rose said as we both hung up. "Well we will call Dad when we get there if Bella needs medical attention by the looks so far I think she will, Edward didn't do a good job" I said as we got to the airport.

(Bella's pov) (Four days after the abortion)

I sat in my room all day every day. I haven't eaten since then. I heard a knock at the door and ignored it. "Bella let us is!" I heard Emmett. I got up and walked towards the door when I collapsed. "BELLA!" I heard Emmett, Jasper, and Alice scream. I felt cold arms catch me before I hit the floor.

(4 hours later)

"Moms waking up" Alice chirped. I opened my eyes to Emmett leaning over me. "Mom?" he asked. "Mom?" I asked. "Oh yeah. I forgot, I had a vision, you and Dad fall in love, even rose calls you mom!" Alice said as she came and hugged me. I screamed in pain. "Mom?" Jasper asked as he came to me. "My stomach is killing me" I cried. "Boys go out I want to talk to mom" Ali said and the boys left. "Mom can I look at your stomach? I think I know what's wrong you're a little warmer than normal" Ali said. I nodded my head. Ali helped me lay down and she put a pair of medical gloves on. She lifted my shirt and my stomach was puffy and red. There was white pus coming out of the stitches when Ali put pressure on my stomach. "Jasper I need to phone!" Alice screeched. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked panicky. "Mom this is infected, hopefully we got to it soon enough if we didn't dad will have to give you a hysterectomy" Alice said sadly as jasper came in. I started to cry. Jasper picked me up and rocked me back and forth. "Shh its ok mom" he said. I sat in jaspers lap and cried.

(Alice's pov)

I watched my husband hold our mother. I pressed dads name in my phone and pressed call. It rang for a second and then dad answered. "Alice what's wrong I thought you were on vacation. And why does it say you headed towards the Island you know Edward and Bella are there. Wait why do I hear Bella sobbing? What happened?" "I had a vision, Bella got pregnant and Edward killed the baby, well I got the vision to late, three days to late. Mom is horrible dad; Edward did the abortion himself so it was probably done wrong. When we got here we didn't want to let ourselves in and the door was locked. Mom came to get us but fainted. Emmett got her before she could get hurt. I hugged her after she woke up and she's warmer than normal. I looked at her stomach and it's red and puffy. I pressed down and pus came out from the stitches. Dad I don't know how far the infection got but if I remember correctly form medical school if it gets worse you'll need to do a hysterectomy" I said and I heard dad gasp. "That bastard! I'll be there in a few hours. Can you put Bella on I want to talk to her real quick" dad growled but said the last part softly. "Sure but one more thing I saw you guys falling in love" "ok thank you for the heads up, now please but your mother on" Dad chuckled. "Mom dad needs to talk to you" I whispered softly as to not scar her. She put her hand out for the phone.

(Bella's pov)

I took the phone from Alice's hand. "Hello?" I asked softly still tears in my eyes. "Bell sweetie, you're going to be fine I'll be there in a few hours to take care of you, I won't let Edward hurt you again, love" Carlisle's sweet voice filed my ear. "Ok" I cried out and the line went dead. I threw the phone to Alice who caught it. Jasper held me in his arms and whispered sweet words. I fell asleep in jasper arms, as Alice and Emmett came and joined us.

(4 hours later)

I woke up to a soft nudging on my shoulder. I rolled over away from them. "Bella sweetie, I need you to wake up so I can check you out" I heard Carlisle say. "No" I mumbled. "Bella please sweetie, I won't hurt you I promise, but I need to see" Carlisle said with a little venom. I whimpered and fright and felt jaspers arms. "Dad you're scaring her" Jasper said. "Mom its ok" Jasper said as I got a wave off pain. "Carlisle" I yelled. "Shh lay on your back" Carlisle said as he brought out his black bag. I quickly rolled over to my back. Carlisle put some gloves on and picked my shirt up. "Baby I'm sorry if this hurts you" Carlisle said and then pressed down on my stomach. I screeched in pain and tried to get away from him. "Jasper!" he commanded. I felt calm waves wash over me. "OK jasper you're going to need to hold her down. Alice is right it's infected but we got to it fast enough, so she doesn't need surgery but she needs antibiotics, shots and pills." Carlisle said and I whimpered out in fright. "No" I moaned as I tried to get up. "Mom relax its ok, your fine" Jasper said as he held me in his arms. "Jasper" I cried. "Shh mom its ok, dad won't hurt you" "Love please I promise not to hurt you it's either this or the infection gets worse and then you would need surgery" Carlisle said as he brought up a syringe filled with liquid. I whimpered and barred my head in jaspers shoulder. Jasper spoke comforting words to me as Carlisle prepped my arm. I whimpered when I felt the needle go in. Jasper rubbed my back and calmed me down. "Ok a few more of these over a week and the infection should be gone." Carlisle said with a smile.

(One week later)

The week went by slowly. Getting shots every eight hours wasn't fun. Finally Carlisle said the infection was gone. We were lying in each other's arms. "Babe how do you fell about abortions?" I asked him nervously. "I don't believe it's right and I refuse to do them at the hospital, why?" he said. "Carlisle I want another baby with you" I said. "Baby what if it hurts you" He said. "It won't though, Carlisle I have you, your one of the best doctors in the world, please honey" I said. "Fine we can try but wait till were married first" He said with a small smile on his lips.


	2. Why isnt alice having visions?

Why isn't Alice having visions?

(Bella's pov)

After we got home from vacation, Alice didn't get tons of visions. Carlisle said it's probably just that nothing was happening in our future. I thought that didn't make sense. Carlisle proposed and I agreed. Alice didn't see that or know about it until she saw the ring. She can't see our wedding so it frustrates her. She also didn't see Rose and Emmett get pregnant. Wait what if she's pregnant! "CARLISLE!" I yelled. I heard footsteps on the stairs and then everyone was downstairs besides Emmett and Rose who left for a little while. "What's wrong?" he asked panicky as he out his hand to my forehead. "I'm fine but I was thinking about how Alice doesn't have visions" I said. "Yeah and I thought we figured that out" Carlisle said. "Babe I don't think it's what your theory is. Think about it, she didn't see me pregnant until Edward killed the baby. She didn't see rose pregnant. What if she's pregnant? It could be why she isn't having visions of anything" I said. Alice gasped as did Jasper and Carlisle. "What no, I can't I'm a vampire" Alice screeched. "Alice so is Ros, one of us must have the power to get vampires pregnant" Jasper said. Everyone looked at me. "What" "Babe I think we figured out your power didn't you tell me you were having weird dreams." Carlisle said. "Yeah with us with a baby and I thought…" I said but gasped in the middle when I figured it out. "So your saying I put our girls threw this" I asked near tears. Carlisle nodded his head. I burst into tears. Carlisle picked me up and rocked back and forth with me to calm me down. "Shh love you know rose is happy about it. And I'm sure Alice will to once it clicks in her mind" Carlisle said. Jasper was worried about Alice, you could tell on his face. I turned my head and started to cry more. "Mom its fine, I'm not mad at you I'm just worried about Ali, that's all she wanted to have kids and now that we can she's scared." Jasper said. "I'm just scared jasper because what if it isn't that I'm pregnant" She dry sobbed. "Shh sweetie how about we do an exam to make sure, I was able to do one with rose" Carlisle said soothingly. Alice sat here for a moment. What she did next I think shocked all of us. "Daddy" She cried as she reached for Carlisle. He instantly grabbed her and hugged her. In all of Carlisle's years of being a father to the kids he told me none of them called him daddy. "Shh daddy's got you, can I do the exam Ali?" he asked. Alice nodded her head and we all headed up towards Carlisle's office. Once we got there jasper sat down next to Alice holding her hand. Carlisle got the machine out and started. We all looked at the screen and gasped when we saw the baby. "OK your about 6 months pregnant. The baby grows a little faster than roses so you should have a baby in a few months. I'm thinking two to three months. Also you guys are having a little girl" Carlisle said. Alice squealed in excitement and happiness. We all felt overwhelming amount of happiness fill the room. I looked up and my son and he was smiling down and Ali. So now are kids were pregnant now Carlisle and I just need to get pregnant but of course he said 'we need to wait for our honeymoon dear'. It's going to be a long four months till the wedding.


	3. Jasper becomes a mommy's boy

Jasper becomes a mommy's boy

(Bell's pov/one month before the wedding)

The last months have been full of surprises. Rose petals and Ali had their babies on the same day. Poor Carlisle had to deal with both of them. Emmett won the most panicked award. Charlie found out about the abortion. He wanted to kill Edward so we had to tell him about vampires. He really didn't care but he wants to become one himself. Billy is pretty mad. I got a call from Jake. Billy is trying to kill Charlie, so Carlisle and I are rushing over there. Once we got there I jumped out of the car and ran inside. Charlie was standing on the couch, while Jake was holding Billy back. "ENOUGH!" I screamed. Carlisle went to put his hands around my waist but stopped when I screamed. Charlie saw me and ran over to me. "Finally!" he yelled as he hugged Carlisle. "Save me" He sobbed. Billy was still shocked. I never saw Charlie like this and I started to laugh as did Jake. Carlisle stood there shocked. "It's ok babe it will wear off after we calm him down by getting Billy out, Jake take him home and don't let him back here until he accepts it" I said as I held the door open. "OH no you don't Bella" Billy said. "Jake you called?" Sam said as he walked in with Paul. "Good afternoon bells" Paul said as he hugged me. "Hey guys please get Billy out of my living room" I said. "Let me guess trying to kill Charlie again?" Sam said. "Yep, third time this week he's yelled at Charlie, pretty soon Charlie is going to be crying for me to stay home" I said as Sam and Paul went over to Billy and picked him up. Jake took the wheelchair and followed after them. "Now Jake please keep him home, I don't want any more of these calls, I've been trying to hang out with my new grandchildren but I can't because you call me saying there at it again" I said as he kissed my cheek. I watched them leave and then I closed the door. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Charlie crying in his chest. "Umm baby a little help" Carlisle said. I walked over and took Charlie's face in my hands. "Dad relax please, I promise I won't let him. If he's mad, let him, ignore him don't listen to him. If this is what you want, ignore him, I don't care what you choose. I love you and support you" I said as he calmed down. "Thanks bells" He said as he hugged me. Carlisle's phone went off. "Hello. Ok Alice slow down, right now were at Charlie's. Ok calm him down. Alice I'll meet you our front. OK stop arguing and go help them" Carlisle said as he hung up. "Jasper" Carlisle said and I knew it was his blood lust. "Is he ok?" I asked panicky. "I don't know Alice sounded upset, she said that Emmett bit him. I could hear him screaming out in pain. Love I don't if I can trust him with you" Carlisle said. "Carlisle he's my son!" I yelled as I got up. "Babe what if he loses control! If he bites you, he could change you then you couldn't have our baby" Carlisle screamed. "He won't, he knows my scent Carlisle. For your info he went to the hospital with me the other day. You were hunting and I got cut and it needed stitches. He was the only one home. I didn't want to go but he insisted I went so I did and he went with and he was fine" I screamed. "What why didn't you tell me" He asked. "Because I didn't want you to get mad" I said as I turned my back on him and walked over to the window. "Bella I would never, please forgive me, I'm sorry I just worry about you" Carlisle said. "Fine" I said and saw the kids run in the front yard. Thank god Charlie moved from the other house to the country more so he didn't have neighbors for a half mile. Carlisle ran outside to the kids. Emmett looked afraid and ashamed. Jasper was scared and ashamed. Alice was crying. Rose was worried for her brother. I all ways thought for school they just said that but rose actually was jaspers twin brother. When he left for the military is when she was changed. "Jasper son its ok" I said as I walked towards him. He took a step back. "Son its mom, Shh you know my scent." I said. Jasper finally broke down and started to cry. "MOMMY!" He yells as he launches himself into my arms. I fall towards the ground. I hit it with a soft thump. "Bella" Carlisle screams. I tell him I'm fine with a wave of my hand. I sit up with the now sobbing jasper. Emmett looks over to me. "Emmett son come here. Come by mommy. I know your upset as jasper is." I say as I open my other arm for Emmett. He runs over to me and sits on my other side. The girls both look at Carlisle who nods and opens his arms for them. Carlisle gracefully sits with the girls in his lap sobbing into his chest and neck. Charlie watches this in amazement. I finally get up to go inside. Jasper and Emmett follow close behind. The girls come next to them. Carlisle sits there for a moment. I walk inside and sit down. Alice sits on the arm of the couch next to me with her hand on my shoulder. Jasper sits down with his head on one of my knees. Emmett sits down next to Jasper with his head on my other knee. Rose whimpers knowing Carlisle usually sits next to me. Carlisle comes in and sits down. He gently pulls rose onto his lap. Rose freaks thinking she's going to get punished. "Shh baby you're ok, daddy's not going to punish you" Carlisle whispers as he leans her back so her right side is touching my arm. She relaxes at my touch. "So they think of you as a mom?" Charlie asked. "Yep and I think of them as my kids." I said "Does that mean I'm a grandpa?" Charlie asked nervously. I remember when I was little he all ways said he wanted grandchildren. I nodded my head to Alice and Emmett who looked up for permission to hug him. Both of them got up and ran to Charlie who opened his arms for them. "GRANDPA!" They screamed. Charlie looked at Jasper and Rose who stayed by me. "It's ok dad there just nervous right now from the accident. Jasper has trouble with blood lust. He almost killed someone today that's why he's so upset. Rose and Jasper are actually twins so that's why they stay tighter." I said as I played with Jaspers hair. "Babe we should get going. I need to talk to Jasper" Carlisle said and Jasper went still as a rock. "Son come on. Your father won't punish you with a spanking. If he does he'll have to deal with me." I said as I stood up. Jasper sat there still frozen. "Jasper come with mommy, Carlisle run home with the other kids" I said but Rose let out a huge wail. "Shh Rosie you can come with mommy too" I said as I took her by the hand. I made sure Carlisle left than I got jasper into the car. He was trembling in the car ride so I took the long way home. "Son why are you so afraid" I asked as I took his hand in mine. "Dads going to hurt me" He cried. "Shh sweetie he won't, before he talks to you I'm going to talk to him. If he does he'll have a very mad fiancée" I said as I rubbed soothing circles on his hand. We pulled up and jasper started to whimper. "Rose" I said as I got out. Rose picked up her brother and we walked inside. "Carlisle office now" I said as I stormed upstairs. Carlisle followed and shut the door after he got in. "If you lay one hand on him I swear to god Carlisle you will not be happy with that decision." I said as Jasper came in whimpering and crying. "Shh its ok baby boy, mommy's downstairs after your down" I said as I kissed his forehead before I left.


	4. Carlisle's and Bella's first fight

Carlisle and Bella's first big fight.

(Bella's pov)

I waited nervously for Jasper to come down from Carlisle's office. After fifteen minutes I got worried until I heard cries and a door slam. If I was correct that was Jaspers room. I ran upstairs telling the children to stay downstairs. I went to Jaspers room and knocked. "GO AWAY" He sobbed. "Jasper honey its mommy please let me in" I said. "Fine" Jasper said and I opened the door. Jasper lay on his belly crying. "Honey what happened?" I asked. "Carlisle spanked me for accidently knocking you down" He sobbed. I was furious. I ran to Carlisle's office. I didn't even knock I just went in. Carlisle at there with his hands on the desk and his head back. "Carlisle how could you! I told you not to, just because he knocked me down on accident doesn't mean you can spank him and don't say he could have hurt you because he didn't!" I screamed. "Bella he could have" Carlisle said with venom in his voice. "I don't give a shit Carlisle I told you not to." I screamed as I ran out of the room. I ran to my room and packed a back. "Bella where are you going" Carlisle demanded. "Away from you. Kids if you would like to leave with me your free to but take your cars" I said as I ran out to the car. I got in and speed off. I wasn't paying much attention to anything. I saw a flash of bronze and blonde go across the road. I swerved when I flinched and I was aimed for a tree. I tried my break but that made it worse I went spinning into the tree. The tree hit my back end of the truck. I started to panic when I heard a loud "CRACK!" All of a sudden the tree came down and smashed the right side of my truck. I screamed before it hit me and then everything went black.

(A day later)

I woke up to bright lights and pain. "Moms waking up" I heard Alice chirp. "Yeah mommy!" I heard Emmett say. "Shh the Doctor is coming!" Alice said. About a minute later the door opened. I opened my eyes. "It's good to see you up Ms. Swan how do you feel?" "Sore" I said. "That's to be expected after surgery." "What surgery?" I gasped. "Yes you had a tree branch in lodged in your stomach, if it would have gone two inches deeper we would have had to give you a Hysterectomy, your very lucky. I'll have a nurse come in with some pain medicine. Your father is coming around later tonight after work" The doctor said as he left the room. "Mom are you ok?" Jasper asked as he sat next to me. "Yeah I'm fine here take this and follow the directions this will lead you to the house I will meet you there once I get out of the hospital" I said as I gave him a piece of paper with a house my mother, step father, aunt, uncle and father bought me. " They will let you out tomorrow afternoon after Dad comes to visit tonight they think you will be at our house so they will let you go without asking if you're going to the house." Alice said as she hugged me. All the kids hugged me and then left. I laid back and watched TV until I heard the nurses talking in the hall. "Hello Dr. Cullen, Yes she's in Room 117. Yes she was in a car accident. A tree branch went through her stomach. Dr. Gernandy did the surgery, he said if the branch would have gone in two inches more he would have had to give her a hysterectomy. I just gave her painkillers so she might be asleep. But feel free to visit her" The nurse said. I heard a soft knock on my door and acted like I was asleep. I heard footsteps and some on sigh. "Bella I know you're not asleep" Carlisle said. I groaned and opened my eyes. Carlisle sat in the chair next to my bed. I was still pissed at him so I turned my back to him. "Bella please talk to me" Carlisle pleaded. "No why should I!" I said as I buried my head in my pillow and cried. "Babe I'm sorry I over reacted I would apologize to him but I don't know where the kids went" Carlisle said as I yawned. I started to fall asleep. "Good night baby, tomorrow when you get released I'm going to be in surgery so meet me at home" He whispered. I fell asleep into a dreamless land.

(Next day)

"Have a good day Ms. Swan and be careful with your stitches they will have to come out in about two weeks" the doc said as he signed her discharge papers. Bella gladly walked out of the hospital and to her new car Carlisle got her. She speeds off towards the other house hoping the kids grabbed clothes. The car started to ring which scared her. "Alice CALLING" The car read out. "Answer" Bella said remembering that Carlisle use to have e a car like this until Emmett crashed it awhile back. "Yes mom we have clothes for you, but I saw a vision if you guys keep this up there will be no wedding." Alice said but cried the last part. "Alice he has to apologize to jasper first then I might forgive him" I said. "He can't when we stay here!" she screamed. "Alice Mary don't speak that tone with me I can take all of your credit cards away" I threatened. She let out a gasp. "Fine but please mom tell him where this house is or we can go back home" She said. "We will in a week just let's enjoy mother bonding time; you guys have been stuck with your father for years." I said. "Ok see you in a few" Alice said and hung up. A few minutes later I pulled up to the other house. It was a two story 6 bedroom, 4 ½ bath. When I pulled up Jasper ran out the door to my side of the car. "MOMMY!" He yelled as he got me out of the car and hugged me. "OK son relax" I said as he set me down. I walked inside to enjoy a week of fun with the kids.

(One week later)

Everyone was happy to go home. The kids enjoyed knowing there was someone who liked to do fun things and they could tell me all there problems. We pulled up to the house. There was no cars in the driveway and only the extra cars in the garage. I signed knowing Carlisle wasn't home. We all unpacked and by the time we finished Alice came in. "Dads pulling into the drive right now" She said as the others went to their room and talked to their partner. I laid down in mine and Carlisle's room. I heard the front door open and close. "Kids?" Carlisle asked with excitement in his voice. I heard him run up the stairs and he passed our room and went to jaspers. I heard the whole conversation. He told Jasper he was sorry and that he hoped he could forgive him. Jasper did forgive him. I laid there with a smile on my face. I got into some comfy clothes. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I went out in the hallway to go make some dinner. I was in the middle of turning over my steak when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Bella I missed you" Carlisle said as he kissed my neck and I moaned. "Babe not now I need to finish cooking and then eat. And before you saw will you forgive me does this answer your question" I said as I kissed his lips passionately. "Yes" he breathed. I giggled and took my food off the burner and got a plate out. "Babe why did you run?" Carlisle asked as he sat down next to me. "Because you did what I told you not to and I heard the conversation you had with him I forgive you but the kids want me to talk to you" I said a little nervous about talking about what the kids wanted. "Ok I'm listening" Carlisle said with an amused expression. "The kids would appreciate if you didn't spank them, they think it's childish and that they are supposed to be teens, but if you still want to spank them I have conditions" I said. "Ok what are those conditions" "Me and you talk about what happen and we talk about the punishment. Give them time in there room or your office to think, if it's in your office leave them for a few minutes that way they won't have to think about it over your lap, also they asked that is you still want to spank them that could you do it over their clothes, they all think it's embarrassing when you do it on the bare or with just their panties." I said in one breath nervous of what he would say. "Babe breath slow down and if that's what the kids want then I won't spank them unless they get in serious trouble" Carlisle said and we heard cheers from upstairs. Carlisle chuckled. "Your welcome kids" he said and smiled at what they said back that I couldn't hear. "Ok guys since I'm still human no using your vampire talk with me!" I said and everyone started laughing. Oh what a happy family we were. We did have our small fights but we forgot and forgave. We forgave each other with this big fight. Everything looked like it was an amazing future ahead of us.


	5. wedding

WEDDING!

(Bella's pov)

I fell asleep the night before the wedding in Carlisle's arms. I don't know what time it was but I felt Carlisle move. "No" I whined as I woke up. "Babe I have to leave I can't see you before the wedding. Its 11:30, the boys and I are having a party; don't worry just few mountain lions and bears. I'll see you at the Altar." Carlisle said as he kissed my cheek and forehead. "I'll be the one in white" I yawned. "Of course you will be" he chuckled as he jumped out our window. "ROSE! ALICE!" I whisper yelled. They flinted in. "Yeah?" they asked. "Go get in PJ's and climb in it's a little warm in here and your coldness feel amazing and because I'm use to sleeping in arms" I said. They left and came back in PJ's. They wrapped their arms around me and I fell asleep.

(Next morning)

"Mom come on!" Rose said as she nudged my arm. "Ok" I said as I got up and got a towel and went in the shower. Alice got me breakfast and then forced me into her salon chair. They girls helped me get ready. Finally I was ready and we were sitting there waiting. "Ali it's ready" Jazz said. "Wow mom you look amazing!" he said shocked. "Thank you, you ready to walk me down?" I asked. "Yeppers" he said. "OK I have to go play the music!" Rose said as she kissed my cheek. The music started and Alice skipped down the steps. "Mom we're up" Jazz said. "Don't let me fall in theses death traps." I said and Jazz chuckled. Jazz took my arm and we walked down the steps. I looked up and gasped when I saw how amazing Carlisle looked. It took all I had not to run to him but I would probably break an ankle in theses shoes. We got to the Altar and Carlisle smiled at me. "Do you give this woman to this man?" Mr. Weber asked. "I do" Jasper said and went to sit next to Esme who came with her new mate.

(Passing the speeches and stuff)

"I do" I said. "You may now kiss your bride." Mr. Weber said and Carlisle brought me into along hot kiss. "I introduced to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Mr. Weber said. We didn't have a party we just said our hellos and they said there congrats and then we left for the honeymoon. The honey moon was on an Island Carlisle bought and we named it Isle Bells. "I promised we would try" Carlisle said as he had swim trunks on and was about to walk out the door. I got my bikini on and ran after him for a night of love and baby making hope fully .I wish my swimsuit would have lased but Carlisle said it looked to good.


	6. Baby?

Baby?

(Bella's POV Two Weeks after Wedding)

The honeymoon has been fabulous except for Carlisle always asking to do an Exam every other day. "Bella please?" Carlisle asked. "Babe do I look that bad?" I asked as I climbed into bed. "No it's just you have been running a fever at night, you've been puking for the past 12 days and you have dark marks under your eyes like you're not sleeping" He said. "Babe I'm fine ok, it's probably the flu or I ate something bad, its normal for me to have the flu for about two weeks so relax. It should be gone in two days" I said as I snuggled in his arms. "Take your nap I'm going hunting, I'll try to be back by tomorrow night" Carlisle said as he kissed my cheek and left. I fell asleep thinking of Carlisle.

(Three hours later)

I woke up to extreme pain in my abdomen. I got up and went to get water. Once I got to the kitchen I got sick in the sink. The pain was getting worse. I turned on the A/C and then laid down under the vent hoping I would help. I fell asleep into a dreamless land.

(Next day around Ten A.M)

I woke up and the pains were worse. I got up to go take a shower. After I was stripped out of my clothes I went to step in the shower but caught my reflection in the mirror. I had a slight bump. I started to panic thinking I was a mass. I quickly got in the shower and washed up and then jumped out and got dressed. I found my phone and went to call Carlisle. I was just about to hit send when I started to puke up blood. After I finished I called Carlisle. He answered on the first ring. "Love what's wrong?" he asked in worry. "I don't know I woke up yesterday from my nap with extreme pain, I turned the A/C on and fell back to sleep, then this morning I got up and the pin was worse, I deiced to take a shower and I have a bump on my stomach Carlisle, my family has history of Tumors, and then I tried to call you but started puking up blood, I'm scared" I cried into the phone. "Ok baby near the third guest bedroom there's two huge doors. That leads into my study, go sit in there, I will be home in 5 minutes" Carlisle said as he hung up. I found the room and sat down on the Hospital bed. The stomach pain was getting worse. I couldn't help it and I screamed out in pain. Carlisle ran in. "Shh baby its ok, I'm here, lay back and I'll do an ultrasound" Carlisle said. "Baby do you think that maybe I'm pregnant?" I asked. "You might be it might be the baby growing fast. Here take my hand and stand up I want to see the bump I know the difference between a pregnancy bump and a tumor bump" Carlisle said. I took his hand and he stood me up. He pulled my shirt up and studied my stomach and started to smile.


	7. new addition to the family

New addition to the family .

Last time: He pulled my shirt up and studied my stomach and started to smile.

(Present)

"Well love that's not a tumor" Carlisle said with a light chuckle at the end. "So your saying we're …" I let the rest of the sentence float off, knowing Carlisle knew what I meant. "Yes love your pregnant" He said as he kissed my forehead. "You know Carlisle we are married so you don't have to kiss my forehead" I said. Carlisle pulled me into his chest and kissed me passionately. "I should call the family tell hem the good news" I said with a smile on my face. "KK" Carlisle said. "You hang out with the kids too much" I said. "Actually love you do that a lot, and LOL, WTF, BRB, TTYL, and a bunch more" Carlisle said. "Do you even know what those mean?" I asked. "Some yes, LOL is laugh out loud, rather not say WTF and BRB is be right back. Don't know TTYL" He said. "the last one is talk to you later" I said as I got my phone and dialed the house number. "Hello?" Emmet asked. "hey honey is everyone there?" I asked. "Yeah I'll put you on speaker" Emmett said and then I heard everyone else. "Hey mom!" they all shouted at once. "Hello kids, your father and I have something to tell you" I said. "Ok" They said. "We're going to have a new addition to the family" I said and they all yelled in excitement. The baby didn't like it and started to kick. I fell to the floor with my hands on my belly trying not to scream. "Kids tone it down baby doesn't like noise" Carlisle said as he kneeled next to me. "Sorry mom" they said. "Its ok, I think me and your father our going to stay here so that way Charlie doesn't come by and see me pregnant" I said as I stood up. I heard someone whimper. "Oh no mom Jaspers going to have mommy with drawls, he's already starting to get them." Alice said. "ok kids go hunt I want to talk to jasper" I said. "KK" the other said and I heard them leave. "Mommy" Jasper whimpered. "Baby what's wrong? I asked. "I miss you and I don't want to be away from you" He cried. "Shh sweetie maybe in a few weeks you can come down once we get the baby thing settled down" I said. "Ok" He said with pain in his voice. "Ok I love you" I said and hung up. "Wow never knew jasper got that close" Carlisle said. "Yeah he did, he thought we were going to be gone for a week at most and now a few months if this pregnancy is like the girls" I said as Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. "He will be fine. for a few weeks more" Carlisle said.


	8. mommy whithdrawls

Mommy withdrawals

(A week and a half later)

I was sleeping when my phone started to blare. I looked at the time. 2 A.M. The caller ID said Ali. "Ali what's wrong?" I asked. "Mom its jasper he hasn't hunted since you left and he's too weak to move, he won't do anything he sit in his room, sleeping, that's not normal for us" Alice said panicky. "Ok don't tell him pack a bag for him, your fathers coming to get him" I said as I got up. "Ok mom can we come down pretty soon?" Ali asked. "Sure but let me have some alone time with Jazz" I said. "Ok bye mom" She said as she hung up. "Carlisle" I said knowing he would hear me. "What's up?" he asked. "You didn't hear any of the conversation?" I asked? "no I was in my office it has sound proof walls I was coming to check on you I heard your heart beat speed up" He said. "GO back home get jasper he's too weak he hasn't hunted in about a month. Ali said all he does in lie down and sleep. She's packing a bag you're going to get him and bring him here" I said. "Ok, do you want someone to stay with you?" he asked. "Yeah Caius he's a doctor so he should be able to watch me" I said. "Ok" He said and called him

(A day later)

I woke up and Carlisle was already gone. I got up to get breakfast and ran into Caius. "Hello Bella" he said with a smile. "Hello" I said as I got some water and had a couple boiled eggs. "So how do you like the pregnancy? I'm so sorry for last time" he said. "Its ok it wasn't your fault and I like it so far" I said as the baby moved over. "Carlisle should be home in about eight hours with your son" Caius said. "Ok, I'm just going to watch some movies then" I said as I sat down.

(9 hours later)

I was sleeping when I heard the door open up and Caius gasp. "Is he ok?" "No he's going into a coma, he's in a lot of pain, and I need to find a needle strong enough to go through our skin." I heard Carlisle say. I opened my eyes but he wasn't there. I got up to look for them. I found them in the spare bedroom with the connecting door. "O my god, Carlisle is he going to be ok?" I asked as I hurried to his side. "Once we get blood into him, Caius went to get an IV and some blood. "Mommy" I heard him say faintly. "Shh sweetie mommy's here" I said as I sat down with him. "It hurts" Jazz moaned out. "Shh I know, Carlisle go get him some blood I'll stay with him" I said. Carlisle left and I snuggled closer to jasper so he was in my arms. "Momma" He said as he fell asleep. I watched jasper sleep. Every once in a while he would sleep talk. Carlisle came home and Caius gave him stuff for an IV Carlisle started to put it in while I went to go get some food. "NO! MOMMA!" Jasper screamed. I ran in and jasper was trying to get away from Carlisle. "Honey its daddy its ok relax" I said as I sat down next to him and he scooted to hug me. I nodded my head to Carlisle to do it. Carlisle quickly swooped in and put the IV in. Jasper cried out in pain. "Shh sweetie its ok its over" Carlisle said as he sat down next to us and hugged Jazz to his chest. Jasper whimpered in pain. "Shh daddy's got you" Carlisle whispered as he rubbed jaspers back. "Make the pain go away" he whimpered. "Ok Shh mommy's going to hold you while I make a phone call" Carlisle said as he set jazz in my arms. "Momma" Jasper said as he fell asleep.

(Half hour later)

Jasper woke up. "Mommas where's daddy?" He asked as he stretched. "I don't know baby I'll find out" I said as my phone rang saying I had a text message.

Babe

Going to the volturi castle, Caius created a pain medicine for vampires, I'm going to go get some for jazz, tell him to relax and I will be home in about two hours I love you guys. 3 Carlisle

"Ok daddy's going to get pain medicine, he will be home in two hours so for now we're just going to relax ok, and I'll go get a movie for us anything special" I said as I got up. "Mulan" Jasper said and I couldn't help the smile that came on my face, I use to love that movie. I got the movie and I got Dirty Dancing. I put the movie in and got myself some popcorn and Mt. Dew and jasper some blood. We snuggled in the bed tighter and watched the movies. We were half way through dirty dancing when Carlisle came in. "Nice movie babe, jazz I got you some pain medicine" Carlisle said. I saw the needle and knew jasper would panic. I went to him. "Son this is a shot so you might feel the prick, I'm sorry baby" Carlisle said as he went over to him and gave him to shot. Jasper made a little whining noise but then was fine.

(A week later)

"Mommy I'm going for a hunt" Jasper shouted. "Ok by careful please" I said as I smiled happy he was back to normal.


	9. Happy family

Happy family

(Bella's point of view)

Carlisle came home from hunting first. He had a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask as I stand up.

"Oh nothing" he says as he wraps me in

his arms. I hear the door open and Emmett's booming laugh.

"Mommy!" They all scream and go to hug me but Carlisle picks me up and flints out

the other door. We run around the island for a good hour and finally we stop and

Carlisle puts me down. Emmett runs into Carlisle. They tumble down the hill into

the water fall. OW We hear them yell.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I lean over the edge. I feel cold arms wrap around me and

then I'm in the cold water. I look around and jaspers behind me smiling.

"Got you" Carlisle and Emmett say as they come out of trees. Their clothes are

dry. I look at the girls and they flint to them and push them in. We start a water

war until the baby doesn't agree with the water and kicks me. I gasp in pain and

jasper gets me on land where he wraps me in towels. Carlisle gets out and I moan

He looks so amazing. "EWW mom" the kids scream.

"Can we go back to the house, Carlisle?" I ask as I shiver.

"Yeah" Carlisle says and picks me up and flints to the house which makes me a lot

colder. I jump out of his arms and run to the bathroom where I strip out of my

cold clothes and turn the shower on high blast and turned all the shower heads on.

We had multiple shower heads around the whole shower. I jumped in and pulled

the curtain across the huge shower. We had a shower in here and a Jacuzzi bath

tub. The shower could fit to grown people easily. I was facing the wall when I felt

arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry love" Carlisle whispers as he sets his head on my

shoulder. "It's ok, let's just stop the pranks though ok" I say as I grab my sponge

to wash up. Carlisle grabs it from me and grabs my body wash. He lightly scrubs my

back and shoulders. I lean into him.

"This water feels amazing" I say as I turn around and snuggle into his arms. I felt

so relaxed. "We should get out before the kids come home" Carlisle says. We get

out and dry off. We both change into our pajamas and go downstairs. The kids are

in their pajamas also. "Ok so I have movies I picked out board games or we have

the Wii" Alice says. I laugh seeing her pajamas. They had little bunnies on the

feet. Emmett was in a packer football jersey and sweatpants. Jasper was in flannel

pants and a t shirt with a cowboy hat on it. Rose was wearing purple silk pajamas.

"Wii" the boys shouted including Carlisle.

"Sure" I say as I sit down and snuggle into my comforter.

The boys play for an hour and I fall asleep listening to them argue.

I was happy the whole family was back together and that we were happy.

What we didn't know was that the happiness was soon going to be threatened.


End file.
